


Sempre Inimigos

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: Peter e Gancho eram inimigos declarados,mas também eram amantes secretos.





	Sempre Inimigos

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ Criada após pedido de leitores/autores em um grupo de escrita, no qual debatíamos sobre uma possível relação entre Peter e Gancho, a diferença de idade gritante entre eles. 
> 
> ◈ SHIPP: [Capitão Gancho X Peter Pan]
> 
> ◈ Essa história não possui pedofilia, mesmo Peter tendo aparência juvenil aqui ele é retratado como muitos anos mais velho que Gancho, pois segundo se sabe o pirata foi viver na Ilha e Pan ali já reinada fazia décadas. O que nos leva a crer que o _menino_ se ali não vivesse poderia ser mais adulto que o próprio capitão.
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> Sempre Inimigos - 2015 – Bárbara Vitória ©

* * *

 

 

**Ainda te pego Pan!**

****

 

— Peter Pan! Volte aqui seu garoto desgraçado você me paga!

— Você devia ficar mais calmo Capitão, acho que seu coração vai aguentar tanto nervosismo. Creio que não — ditou dando algumas piruetas no ar e gritando enquanto voava ao redor de Gancho.

— Eu ainda te pego maldito Pan! — bufava o Capitão vermelho de raiva.

— Você nunca irá me pegar — respondeu dando um rápido beijo e fugindo depois tão rápido quanto uma flecha.

Gancho ficou estático, tão vermelho quanto já estava. Seus subordinados esperavam que ele gritasse, ordenando que abrisse fogo contra o menino que voava, no entanto ele olhou para seu almirante e entrou em seu escritório trancando a porta assim que passara pela mesma. Levou uma das mãos aos lábios, tocando levemente como que para afirmar que realmente houvera sido beijado por Pan. Fazia quanto tempo desde que sentira aqueles lábios pela primeira vez? Talvez alguns anos, já não se lembrava mais, o tempo ali não passava, a Terra do Nunca não deixava quem era de fora crescer ali, não na velocidade normal se assim podia dizer.

Ele seguiu até a cadeira sentando-se nela, na verdade se jogando desajeitado quase levando a mesma ao chão devido o modo que se ajustara ali. Colocou a cabeça sobre o tampo da mesa e respirou fundo antes de fechar os olhos para que não chorasse com as lembranças. Já fazia muito tempo ele sabia disso, mas o tempo exato nunca poderia confirmar. Peter Pan entrara em sua vida quando ainda era um pouco mais jovem, o garoto aparentando ter no máximo uns 14 ou 15 anos vivia a liderar os Meninos Perdidos e lhe atazanava mais que tudo, não sabe ao certo quando aquele ódio todo se transformara em amor, somente se lembrava que fora desse mesmo jeito no meio de uma confusão que ele o beijara pela primeira vez.

O relacionamento fora um tanto quanto peculiar, mesmo sendo jovem de físico, Peter já era muito mais velho que ele, podia ter até a idade de seus pais se possível. Ele relutara em ficar com o garoto, pensando ser pederastia, mas quando pensou bem notou que se pudesse levar em conta o caso era o contrário já que ele que era o mais novo da relação.

E foi assim imerso em pensamentos que Gancho nem ao menos notara que Pan já estava ali havia um par de horas o observando de cabeça baixa e corpo estendido. Decidiu somente ver de longe, sem atrapalhar ou tocar. Gancho podia ser seu inimigo e maior vilão que havia ali, mas ainda era o homem por quem ele se apaixonara. Sua mente já havia evoluído após o contato com Wendy e seus filhos, os anos passaram-se e o garoto perdido tornou-se homem, mesmo que ainda ostentasse um corpo que não condizia com aquela situação. Incomodava-lhe ter que ficar longe do seu Capitão, e fora por isso que naquele dia decidira beijá-lo como da primeira vez, relembrar o gosto daqueles lábios e quem sabe poder tê-lo de novo assim. E foi com esses pensamentos em mente que aproximou-se cautelosamente e tocou o ombro de Gancho com leveza. O outro se remexeu assustado, mas logo se aliviou ao ver quem era ali.

— Peter.

— Olá Gancho, chorando de saudades de mim? — Perguntou convencido, somente para não perder o costume de irritá-lo.

— Você se acha demais Pan, nem todos sentiriam sua falta, além daqueles pirralhos e a sua adorável fadinha — respondeu tentando soar firme, mas de nada adiantou.

Peter voou sobre ele pousando na mesa a sua frente de modo que pudesse abraçá-lo com as pernas e assim o fez trazendo o corpo do outro para si. Gancho arfou, sentindo-se tomado por mais lembranças.

— O que você quer aqui Pan? Já não bastava me humilhar em frente aos meus homens novamente agora quer fazer isso aqui? — Ditou raivoso.

— Humilhar não Gancho, quero reduzir essa saudade, findá-la de vez — respondeu abaixando-se para tocar a face que estava a sua frente. Gancho retesou ao toque, deleitando-se por dentro com ele, mas transmitindo repulsa pelo olhar.

— Saia daqui antes que eu te mate Pan!

— Acho que não o faria, sei que sempre minha falta tanto quanto eu sinto a sua. Eu não quero mais isso Gancho, essa vida de inimigos eternos. Eu quero você — e então selou os lábios com força sem deixar chances de resposta ao outro que somente pôde gemer diante daquele gesto.

Peter podia ser pequeno, mas comandava o ósculo de forma firme, puxando ainda mais com os braços e pernas o corpo que Gancho que de dor pela posição o puxou-o para seu colo acariciando por sobre a roupa verde-folha os contornos de Pan. Eles ficaram assim por algum tempo, até o ar se fazer necessário. Peter circundava o rosto e pescoço dele com as mãos, enquanto ele o apalpava o tronco.

— Eu senti saudade Pan — enfim assumiu Gancho ainda um pouco resignado por o fazer. Peter sorriu antes de responder “eu também” e o beijar novamente.

Esse reconhecimento mútuo ocorreu por mais um longo período, onde somente carinhos foram trocados e nada mais. Peter se aconchegou melhor aquele corpo e dormiram assim juntos até o fim do dia. Smee¹ apareceu de mansinho, pois era o único a ter uma cópia da porta daquele lugar, encontrou os dois juntos e somente riu antes de cobri-los com uma fronha e sair dando ordens de que o silêncio fosse mantido pois o Capitão descansara a pouco depois de arquitetar um novo plano contra Peter Pan. Ele sabia da relação dos dois há tempos, mas decidira ficar calado na época em consideração ao seu chefe, e agora novamente o fazia.

O tempo passou e a noite fez-se dia para o casal que ainda jazia sobre a cadeira um pouco reclinados sobre a mesa e juntos de forma firme. Pan foi o primeiro a acordar, sorrindo ao notar a forma possessiva como Gancho o abraçava, velhos hábitos não morriam mesmo com a distância. Afagou os cachos escuros sobre aquela pele clara e o despertou calmamente enchendo sua face de beijos.

— Acho melhor eu voltar, senão os meninos destruirão o nosso quartel antes do fim da manhã – dizia já saindo do colo do outro, mas fora impedido por um agarre firme.

— Fique por favor, eu te peço — ditava o Capitão com força. Pan somente negou, dando-lhe um beijo de adeus e saindo pela janela respondendo que voltaria ao cair da noite.

O dia passou para ambos mais normal do que nunca, mas monótomo. Peter somente fez algumas incursões com seu bando enquanto Gancho saqueava algum lugar. A noite caíra e o Capitão ficou agitado, mandou os piratas ficarem de folga, descansando e bebendo ditando querer descansar daquele pilhagem e se recolheu ao quarto a espera de Pan. Não demorou muito para que ele chegasse e entrasse voando.

— Achei que talvez não viesse.

— Eu disse que estaria aqui assim que a noite surgisse e aqui estou eu — sem mais palavras se aproximou beijando Gancho e o colando a cama.

Fizeram amor ali mesmo, com Peter ditando um ritmo calmo mas profundo dentro de Gancho que gemia a cada estocada em seu interior. E após gozarem deitaram-se juntos e abraçados, com Pan sob o peito de Gancho.

— Como faremos agora Pan? Não posso ficar longe de você, não mais. No entanto não posso lhe ter a todo o momento, pois somos vistos como inimigos — dizia Gancho triste com a situação.

— Então devemos seguir meu plano de ficarmos longe na frente dos outros e juntos as escondidas – respondeu rindo e acariciando o peito do outro, brincando com os cabelos ali existentes.

— Você disse isso, mas se esquece que foi você mesmo que deixou de aparecer.

— Houve problemas Gancho — se defendeu Peter.

— Sim, dois enormes problemas não é mesmo garoto — bufou irritado, — sua amiguinha Wendy e sua filha anos depois.

— Mas isso é passado — respondia o outro.

— Mesmo assim não vai dar certo, você traçou um plano e o desfez antes mesmo do previsto.

Se olharam em entendimento, sabendo então que o futuro para eles seria sempre serem inimigos. Gancho o Capitão e Peter o menino que nunca cresce. Se despediram em silêncio cada um seguindo sua vida, mas sempre se lembrando um do outro com amor.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]. Smee Starkey é o primeiro imediato de Gancho, antigamente era chamado de Sr. Barrica aqui no Brasil, mas seu nome real é esse e lá fora chamam-no de Smee. Fonte: [Capitão Gancho – Wikipedia Page](https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Capit%C3%A3o_Gancho)


End file.
